


Bobby Is Too Old For This Shit

by LastFemaleTimeLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bobby Lives, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Father, Crack, Funny, I Don't Even Know, Literally Crowley gets hit in the dick, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastFemaleTimeLord/pseuds/LastFemaleTimeLord
Summary: The Winchesters have been de-aged into a younger version of themselves. While their angels are looking for the witch, the boys are staying at Bobby's. During their time at Bobby's, the boys decide it is time to have a little fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. My roommates decided they needed this in their lives. So now, I am blessing you all with this work too.

The two stifled a laugh finishing up the devils trap that they were spraying onto the ground. If Bobby were to catch them, they would be in so much trouble. Well, more trouble than they already were for disobeying any kind of rules the older hunter had set down.

It wasn’t their fault necessarily. Everyone in the hunting community knew that if you don’t keep the Winchesters busy they were bound to do something stupid, and stupid was what they were doing. They chucked the spray cans into the woods and began to set up their plan.

“ Yo, are you sure this contraption is going to work?” Dean called out putting the ingredients into the bowl. The two hunters hoped that Bobby wouldn’t find them behind the shop before this was complete.

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat on the ground tightening up the screw on the large plastic weapon in his hands, “ It’s going to work. We tested it out before, I just hope that we don’t get damned to hell for this.”

That earned a chuckle from the other brother, “ You have to admit though, this is going to be so worth it.”

“It will be. I’ve been meaning to get payback from all the shit he has been pulling,” the younger one provided with a dangerous smirk. 

It had been surprisingly easy to get used to the de-aged spell they had been hit with a few days ago. The two were hunting a witch, who had decided they were getting too close to her alter. She drugged their alcohol at the bar and while they were unconscious performed the spell.

When they called their angels it had been interesting. Gabriel couldn’t stop laughing for a whole ten minutes and poor Castiel kept staring at Dean as if he was going to dissect him. The archangel then kept spouting on about how he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of this before. It was a long two hours before they decided to leave the de-aged hunters at Singer’s while the angels tracked down the witch that had already skipped town.

The father-like figure almost had a heart attack looking at his boys. How could two grown men turn into 13 and 17 year olds? He didn’t want to mention that they were practically impossible to control at that age. So he set rules and told them not to touch anything until they were back to size. That didn’t go to well.

Sam had been going through the attic when he found his old invention journal. It had been some phase he went through as a teen. He began flipping through the pages and found something that proved to be entertaining. Dean looked at the idea Sam had in mind and couldn’t stop the smile on his face.

  
So, that’s how they got here. It took a few trial and errors but they were finally ready for their mission. They had built a salt rock gun; it looked like a potato gun except for the fact that there was a can of Nitrous Oxide attached to the end of it. The older brother insisted on painting it black, like the Impala.

“ Oi! Lock and load,” Dean called out watching the young hunter get behind the car. He quickly said the incantation and bolted hiding with his brother.

They both stayed down slowing their breathing. There was no need to get ahead of themselves. If there was one thing their Dad taught them, it was patience. The two didn’t have to wait for long.

There was shuffling and then an accented voice muttered, “ Oh, what the hell?”

Sam quickly stands up and aims at his target. Despite the anticipatory nerves running through him, his hands refused to shake. Once he was satisfied that he would hit his target, he let his index finger on the trigger.

“Boys, what are you-,” Bobby’s voice was cut off.

Sam shot the softball size rock salt at the demon. Crowley didn’t have time to understand what was coming at him. Just as his eyes turned to the tiny Sasquatch, he felt the rock salt lodge itself in his lower region.

The King of Hell was brought to his knees his hands cupping his crotch. His face was red from the lack of oxygen. He heard Bobby yell but was too distracted by the pain in his lower regions.

Sam smiled nervously dropping the homemade gun to the ground. Upon looking at Bobby, he realized that they might have gone too far. However, the youngest brother could not find it in himself to care.

“ What in the hell are you idjits doing,” Bobby yelled storming over to Sam. His face was tinted red by anger.

The hunter opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly. There hadn’t really been a good answer to the question directed at him, “ I might have realized that any answer I give is not the best one.”

“ Oh trust me,” their father figure snarled, “ It might be best to keep your mouth shut. Do you boys even think? He is the king of _HELL_. Did you not understand this might have certain repercussions?”

“ We thought about it,” Sam responded, “ We just realized that we really didn’t care at the moment. Not to mention, who would he tell? I mean-it must be humiliating.”

Before Bobby could respond he was interrupted by Crowley muttering venomously, “Get off you bastard!”

Sam winced as Bobby’s attention was turned to the King of Hell and to his brother; his brother that had been drawing penises on the poor demon’s forehead. The younger brother slowly took steps back at the murderous look on the older man’s face. He was certain that now they had gone too far.

Dean tossed the marker to ground turning to Bobby. He had a victorious grin plastered on his face. Despite his casual posture, he feared for his life as Bobby stalked towards him.

“Sammy,” The older brother called out talking a few steps back, “Meet at Baby?”

“Seems like the best bet,” Sam responded quickly.

Now that the brothers has their plans set they grinned helplessly at Bobby. Before Bobby could lunge at them, the two sprinted out of the way letting out a chuckle while they ran for their life.


End file.
